playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kratos
Kratos 'is the main protagonist of the ''God of War series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://ps3.ign.com/articles/122/1223840p1.html Biography '''PREPARE TO JOIN HADES! Once the leader of the mighty Spartan army, Kratos has wrenched his fate free from the gods who used him as their servant, swearing to see their reign ended. Known for a brutal approach to combat, he will let nothing stand between him and his quest to find and destroy whomever has gathered the combatants in Battle Royale. Gameplay Kratos is an all-around fighter and is said to be a good fighter for beginners at the game. Movelist *Weak **Square - Chaos Blade (Square, Square, Triangle - Plume of Prometheus) **Up+Square - Hyperion Ascension (air: Cyclone of Chaos) **Left/Right+Square - Chain Grapple **Down+Square - Chaos Blade Sweep *Strong **Triangle - Chaos Blade Hammer (air: Valor of Hercules) **Up+Triangle - Nemean Cestus **Left/Right+Triangle - Spear and Shield Charge **Down+Triangle - Barbarian Hammer Wave *Fierce **Circle - Fire Bow and Arrow **Up+Circle - Icarus Wings **Left/Right+Circle - Helios Head **Down+Circle - Golden Fleece 'Super Moves' *Level 1: Blade of Olympus - Kratos arms himself with the Blade of Olympus and mows down any fighter within close proximity. *Level 2: Chaos Blade Tornado - Kratos uses magic to envelop himself in a tornado. The tornado extends upwards and damages anyone near or over Kratos. *Level 3: God Mode - Kratos grows to giant size and dons the Armor of Ares, completely changing his moveset. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Takes out the Blades of Chaos and yells "Prepare to die!!". Winning Screen Kratos takes a swipe at the screen with his blade. Losing Screen Begins punching the camera repeatedly. Kratos angrily turns away. Costumes Ghost of Sparta The default appearance of Kratos. Alternate Colors *Blue Tattoos *Fear Kratos *Black Tattos and skirt Deimos Kratos takes on the appearance of his brother Deimos from God of War: Ghost of Sparta. This costume is part of the exclusive preorder costume pack. Gallery KratosAlt.png|Deimos appearance from preorder costume pack E3 Kratos.jpg|Kratos' E3 trailer image Kratos.png Kratos1.JPG|Kratos' Introduction Kratos3.JPG|Kratos' Lose Animation Kratos2.JPG Kratos4.JPG Kratos as.png|Default appearance Kratos5.JPG Kratos13.JPG Kratos6.JPG|Kratos using Medusa's Gaze Kratos7.JPG Kratos8.JPG Kratos9.JPG|Kratos Level 1 Super Move Kratos10.JPG|Kratos' Level 2 Super Move Kratos11.JPG|Kratos Level 3 Super Move (Armor of Ares) Kratos12.JPG|Kratos during his Level 3 Videos PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions Kratos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Kratos Strategies Trivia *Kratos has previously appeared in two fighting games prior to this one. He first appeared in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny for the PlayStation Portable and later in both the PlayStation 3 version of Mortal Kombat (2011) and the updated version,'' Mortal Kombat: The Komplete Edition'' for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. **He and Heihachi were both guest characters in the Soul series on PlayStation consoles, with Heihachi appearing in the PlayStation 2 version of Soulcalibur II.'' '' *Kratos was one of the many first-party characters to make a live-action appearance in the Long Live Play commercial. However, he was rendered by CGI instead of being given a live-action actor. *Kratos has also appeared in Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds as a playable character *In the latest demo build, Kratos appears in the first character slot on the screen, which may imply that he's the "main character" of the game. *Kratos (alongside Sackboy and Nathan Drake) is considered the current Playstation mascot. *Hades, Kratos' stage, is the only stage revealed at the same time he was. All the other stages at the time (Metropolis, Dreamscape, and Sandover Village) were revealed before their respective characters. References Category:Characters Category:PSASBR Category:God of War Category:Playable Characters Category:Needs Refs Category:First-Party Characters Category:God of War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:7th Generation Category:6th Generation